Anomaly-008
Anomaly-008 (code name: Carnivorous Roller Coaster) is a Code Yellow anomaly that has been contained by the Department of Paranormal Anomalies. |-|Database File= Item Number: 008 Anomaly Class: Code Yellow Containment Protocol: Anomaly-008 is contained within the abandoned "Spree Park" amusement park in Berlin, Germany. The entire park has been quarantined and locked down so as to prevent trespassing. The perimeter around Anomaly-008 must be patrolled by at least two (2) security personnel to prevent civilian access. Once weekly, Anomaly-008 must be supplied with at least 30 kilograms of animal meat (the anomaly appears partial to livestock and humans, but no humans are to be fed to it unless directed). No further containment protocol is needed. Anomaly Description: Anomaly-008 is an abandoned family roller coaster titled "Spreeblitz". Specifically, it appears to be a powered coaster constructed from unknown metals by the roller coaster company "Mack Rides GmbH & Co KG". Anomaly-008 has a track length of 899.16 meters and reaches a maximum height of 12 meters. At one point along the track's length, it enters a tunnel, the exterior facade of which resembles a blue creature of some sort. The tracks of Anomaly-008 are rusted and have succumbed to overgrowth of vegetation since the park was closed. Despite the obvious disrepair, Anomaly-008 is somehow perfectly functional. Anomaly-008's anomalous properties don't manifest until a subject enters the tunnel portion of the track. Upon a subject entering the tunnel (regardless of whether or not they enter inside the train or on foot), Anomaly-008 will close off the tunnel, despite the fact that the tunnel was not built with doors to close. Next, Anomaly-008 will begin secreting a viscous, adhesive fluid from the walls and ceilings of the tunnel, which will act as a "stomach". These fluids serve two purposes; they act both to immobilize the anomaly's prey and start the digestion process. After a prey animal has been successfully immobilized, the walls of the tunnel begin to contract and release a corrosive digestive juice. Digestion takes approximately two (2) hours to occur for large prey such as deer and humans, although the exact length of time varies depending on the size of the prey and the quantity. Once digestion has completed, Anomaly-008 will expel any and all waste and undigestable remains (such as hair and bone) through the back end of the tunnel via a coaster train, which will emerge from the tunnel and return to the station. This occurs even when a prey animal did not enter the tunnel in a train. Addendum: After collecting a small sample of Anomaly-008's digestive juices from its waste, it was found that the composition of the juice was almost exactly like that of the Nepenthes rajah species of pitcher plant. |-|In-Game Info=Anomaly-008 does not actually appear in-game. It is only mentioned in its Database File. |-|Trivia= *Anomaly-008 was the eighth anomaly ever detected by the DPA. *Spreeblitz and the park Spreepark are actual abandoned locations in Berlin, Germany. The photo used in the file is an actual photo of the coaster. Category:Anomalies Category:Code Yellow Anomalies Category:System Purge Category:Toshiko Games